Cerámica subsahariana
thumb|upright=.7|Funerary vessel, Possibly Efik peoples, lower Cross River region, Calabar area, Nigeria, Early 20th century, Existen evidencias de la cerámica africana subsahariana en el continente con una antiguedad de más de 8000 años a j.c.Prehistoria y etnoarqueología en el Nilo Azul (Sudán y Etiopía).VÍCTOR M. FERNÁNDEZ MARTÍNEZ, Universidad Complutense. Madrid.. Como en el yacimiento de Hasi Uenzga Rabat, Marruecos, en el Rif oriental, donde recientemente se han encontrado los restos de cerámica más antiguos conocidos del Magreb. Datan de unos 9 mil años a.J, en el neolítico. Este descubrimiento esta desarrollado por un grupo de arqueólogos del Instituto Nacional marroquí de Ciencias Arqueológicas y del Patrimonio (INSAP), y del Instituto Alemán de Arqueología. El Universal Sus formas y sus funciones varían de la vajilla corriente a las jarras funerarias o a los recipientes destinados a conservar el agua, el aceite o los cereales. Se asocia estrechamente a la vida corriente de las poblaciones''Pierre Salmon'', Nouvelle introduction à l’histoire de l’Afrique, Editions L’Harmattan, 2007, ISBN 2296032656, 9782296032651. Se encuentra también las figuras o estatuillas votivas o rituales, dando ritmo a los pasos de la existencia: el nacimiento, la iniciación, el matrimonio y la muerte. Se encuentra una extensa gama de objetos, largos tubos dotados con hornos de tierra cocida que están incluidos en el arte de tribunal y asumen la función de objetos de culto a los pesos de redes de pescadores. Catalogue du Musée Barbier-Mueller. Materiales y técnicas , dans la région de Boundiali - Korhogo (Région des savanes)]] - Musée du Quai Branly]] La primera fuente de material procede de las charcas, cenagales y curso de agua. Esta arcilla natural es corregida por incorporación de materiales de origen mineral o vegetal. Esta pasta de base, bastante heterogénea, sólo permite producir piezas con paredes gruesas. La técnica utilizada es la de los colombines o del modelado en una forma convexa (cesta que deja frecuentemente sobre las jarras la impresión de su textura trenzada). Otra fuente de materiales arcillosos procede de las canteras pero es frecuente que se exploten los termiteros en deshuso. En ese caso el material más buscado se sitúa en el centro del termitero. La arcilla tratada por las termitas es a la vez especialmente fina y también naturalmente enriquecida de aditivos que aseguran una buena contracción y una cocción homogénea a las piezas de cerámica. Esta arcilla, sacada a gran profundidad, machacada y mezclada por las termitas, puede combinarse con otras arcillas o chamota, fragmentos cerámicos cocidos y machacados. La utilización de los termiteros como fuente de material de cerámica se encuentra en la República Centroafricana (Babinga), Costa de Marfil (Baoulé et Bété), Zaire (Bangala, Uélé), Tanzania, Senegal (Bassari), y Angola (Va-nyaneka).Abiola Félix Iroko, L'homme et les termitières en Afrique, KARTHALA Editions, 2000 - ISBN 2865375935, 9782865375936. ETNOARQUEOLOGÍA DE LA CERÁMICA EN EL OESTE DE ETIOPÍA. ALFREDO GONZÁLEZ RUIBAL La cerámica y el trabajo de la tierra es tradicionalmente asumido por las mujeres, aunque el concepto de "mujer", puede variar en las culturas africanas, así, una mujer con la menopausia, puede asumir en su obra otros conceptos que los meros utilitarios, pasando a elaborar objetos figurativos, en esta etapa se consideran como el paso de mujer al de los "hombres"Catalogue du Musée Barbier-Mueller.. Las piezas se cuecen generalmente en a cielo abierto, sin horno, en un hoyo cubierto de ramas. Las superficies están raramente esmaltadas pero pueden recibir un engobe antes de la cocción. Tratamientos superficiales Uso de tratamientos superficiales post cocción: #Decocción de la corteza de la bridelia ferruginea, en Village de Kpalada, population Tem-Kotokoli, Togo, 1997.Chaîne opératoire de la poterie Références ethnographiques, analyses et reconstitution. Alexandre Livingstone Smith. #en EtiopíaETNOARQUEOLOGÍA DE LA CERÁMICA EN EL OESTE DE ETIOPÍA. ALFREDO GONZÁLEZ RUIBAL: #El acabado en negro que proporciona la adhesión del hollín en una pieza cerámica es parecido al de la reducción, la diferencia radica en que este solo afecta a la parte superficial de la pieza, además de que no está integrado totalmente en la matriz vítrea. Este efecto algunas tribus en África, como los suazis y zulúes, lo reproducen mezclado con una sustancia grasa animal o bien con pulpa vegetal, siendo después bruñidas. Se puede usar también como pigmento en dibujos lineales. Cerámica: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance, Mercedes Polledo Carreño. pg 134. #El uso del grafito como tratamiento superficial. Cerámica: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance, Mercedes Polledo Carreño. pg 134. Uso de pigmentos orgánicos #En la cultura bereber o cerámica cabileña, del norte de África se suele usar un pigmento obtenido del lentisco.Las culturas del Magreb. Escrito por Maria Ángels Roque, Mohammed Arkoun. pág 50. Image:Chewa jar.jpg|Cerámica Chewa. Obtenida arrojando decocción vegetal inmediatamente después de la cocción, Museo Nacional de Arte Africano (Washington). Archivo:Bowl by the Kongo peoples-full.jpg|applied a mixture concocted from tree bark to the hot body of the vessel fresh from firing. Republic of the Congo, Late 19th-early 20th century. Archivo:Bottle, Teke peoples, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Congo, Early-mid 20th century, Ceramic, slip-4422.jpg|Engobe bruñido. Archivo:Bottle, Tswa peoples, Rwanda, Early-mid 20th century, Ceramic, resin, commercial paint, wax-8047.jpg|applied to the body after firing. Archivo:Bowl, Kisi peoples, Tanzania, Mid 20th century, Ceramic, pigment-8107.jpg|In addition, a blackish gray coating, possibly graphite, around the rim of the vessel creates a pattern that has both curvilinear and straight elements. Archivo:Equestrian figure, Inland Niger Delta Style, Inland Niger Delta region, Mali, 13th-15th century, Ceramic-70.jpg Archivo:Ceramic Kabyle peoples double vessel (19th century).jpg|The bottom of this pot contains a potter's mark consisting of a rectangular shape with cross-hatched lines. Decoración Normalmente la cerámica africana en función de su uso presentan decoraciones específicas, las más elaboradas casi sin excepción, son las que van destinadas a elaborar cervezaETNOARQUEOLOGÍA DE LA CERÁMICA EN EL OESTE DE ETIOPÍA. ALFREDO GONZÁLEZ RUIBAL.: * Uso corriente en general poco decorados, terminados con engobes, y cocción reductora en una cama de materia vegetal. El canari, jarra pequeña de forma esférica , es la forma más común. * Cerámica con decoración scarifiés: Su superficie con incisiones de motivos geométricos recuerdan los rituales escarificación en la cara y cuerpos. Crean estos motivos de diversas formas. Poteries à décors scarifiés: Leur surface incisée de motifs géométriques rappelle les scarifications rituelles des visages ou des corps. Les motifs répétitifs peuvent être créés avec une lame aiguisée ou bien en roulant sur le pourtour de la poterie un baton habillé d'un tissage de vannerie. D'autres objets produisent ces motifs répétitifs: ressorts, molettes de terre cuite. * Cerámica figurativa: Elles associent un récipient fermé de forme sphérique et un couronnement sculpté. Les motifs font appel à un registre zoomorphe: batraciens, félins, bovidés (Ethnie Tikar, Cameroun) ou antropomorphe: personnages à deux têtes ou visages surmonté d'une coiffe tubulaire (pays Mangbetu, République démocratique du Congo).Bachar Rahmani, Exubérance et richesse africaine, Afrique Asie septembre 2008. * Estatuas y figuras: Bien representadas en la cultura Nok, estas piezas, antropomorfas o zoomorfas, no desempeñan el rol de recipientes. Pueden tener una altura considerable (120cm). Su pared de espesor constante, asegurar una cocción homogénea, son muestras de la experiencia de los ceramistas Nok. Como en la mayoría de las representaciones africana, la cabeza está sobredimensionada en relación al cuerpo. * Huellas de cuerdas. Esta decoración se realiza mediante la aplicación de una cuerda que se hace girar con la palma de la mano extendida sobre la pared de la vasija. Culturas *Cultura capsiense *Cultura Nok *Cerámica egipcia Enlaces Externos * Chaîne opératoire de la poterie Références ethnographiques, analyses et reconstitution. Alexandre Livingstone Smith. * [http://www.barbier-mueller.ch/docs/dossier%20presse%20terres%20cuites.pdf Terres cuites africaines au musée Barbier-Mueller de Genève] * Etapes de la fabrication des poteries traditionnelles en Côte-d'ivoire Categoría:Enfumado Categoría:Etnoarqueología Categoría:Cultura de África Categoría:Cerámica Africana África